


Oh Klahoma

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Poison, Poison Apples, Probably ooc, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos eats a poison apple and Jay freaks out (yeehaw bad at summaries)





	Oh Klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> My sister made me watch descendants 3 and i told myself i wasnt gonna make a fic. I told myself i wouldnt do that. But i did so. Also they might seem ooc coz i havent got used to writing them :/

Carlos was woken up by Jay shaking him softly, saying his name over and over again. Carlos groaned, swatting his hands away from him and rolling over. "Carlos, you're gonna be late. We have a test in first, remember" that made Carlos shoot up, immediately regretting going to sleep at 4 a.m. 

Jay chuckled and sat down on the bed, waiting for Carlos to get ready. Carlos zoomed around the room and in 10 minutes, he was practically pushing Jay out the door. "Okay, okay" he mumbled, wiggling out of Carlos's grasp. "We're gonna be late!" Carlos exclaimed and rushed towards the room, Jay following with a bright smile.  
\---  
Carlos sluggishly walked over towards the groups table, sitting beside Jay and resting his head on his hand. It wasn't his first time staying up late and it definitely wasn't his last. 

"Jeez, 'Los, you good?" Mal asked, somewhat playing it off like she didn't care. "I stayed up 'til 4. I'm so tired" he dropped his head on the table. 

"You gotta eat, Pup" Carlos's groan was muffled by the table and he sat up. He grabbed the apple of his plate, he didn't remember grabbing it though, and took a bite out of it. He felt a pain in his stomach and furrowed his eyebrows. He ignored it and took another bite and began ranting about his teachers. 

The pain in his stomach was worse and he involuntarily went still. "Carlos?" Evie said, concern littered in her voice. He looked at Jay before everything went black.  
\---  
Jay paced around the room, waiting for Ben or Fairy Godmother to tell them what was wrong with him. Mal and Evie were sat in chairs, fingers intertwined. The door opened and the group turned their attention to Ben, Mal and Evie standing up. "What's wrong with him?" Jay asked quickly. "Uh, it's a poison apple. He can only be cured by true love's kiss" Ben said hesitantly. 

"What? Who the fuck is that?" Jay asked, running a hand through his hair. Evie and Mal shared a glance. "Well, he might've told us...on many occasions...that he's in love with…" Evie trailed off, looking at Mal then at the floor. "Who?" Jay asked impatiently. "You" Mal completed Evie's sentence, nervousness in her eyes. 

"Guys, now is not the time to mess around" Jay's face was red, but he chose to ignore it. "We're not! Just go kiss him". Jay nodded and walked towards the door but stopped in his tracks. "What if he doesn't wake up?" Ben chuckled and patted him on the back. "Just shoot your shot" Jay pursed his lips and nodded, hesitantly walking through the door. 

He saw Carlos laying on the uncomfortable bed they had in the nurse's office and walked over to him. Jay checked to see if he was breathing, out of nervousness, and sighed a breath of relief when he saw Carlos's chest move up and down. 

He smiled softly, despite the anxiety bubbling in his stomach, and put a hand to the side of Carlos's face. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled back. Waiting. Carlos didn't seem like he was going to wake up, so Jay sighed. He went to turn but a loud gasp interrupted his movement. 

Jay let a smile break out onto his face and pulled Carlos into a bone crushing hug. "What happened? He asked, his confusion evident. "You ate a poison apple. I was...We were so worried about you!" Jay pulled back to look Carlos in the eyes. "But that means…" He trailed off and looked down at his hands. 

"Yeah" The two were plunged into silence until Carlos spoke up. "Can I kiss you?" Jay beamed and nodded. Carlos leaned closer to Jay, Jay's hand going up to the side of Carlos's neck. Carlos paused an inch away from Jay, he could feel his breath on his lips. Jay closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft, no lust or any rush. It was just them. Alone.

"Get a room!" Mal yelled and the pair pulled away from each other. They looked at Mal, then at each other, then burst into laughter.

So maybe scratch the alone part.


End file.
